Ser Volador No Identificado
by Seren Avro Tsukino
Summary: ella un pegaso que solo sueña con ser parte del los relanpagos, pero en un experimento de Twilight descubre algo que no es de este mundo,¿que sera? por que es tan veloz? ¿y como derribo un Dragon? un romance fuera de este mundo   F-16 Fighting Falcon
1. Chapter 1

-¿segura que sabes lo que haces?

-por supuesto Spike, por ello estudie tanto tiempo,…voy a realizar un hechizo hecho por mí,

-¿y de que va a tratar?

-será el cómo mover grandes extensiones de tierra, de un sitio a otro…por ello el montón de tierra, -dio una respiración profunda, -lista o no, aquí vamos, -con gran esfuerzo hiso brillar su cuerno, pero fue tal, que perdió el control y con su brillo cubrió todo los alrededores, hasta canterlot se vio afectada,

* * *

><p>Base naval de Pearl Harbor: Hawái 1300 horas, rastreo de radar<p>

-mayor los radares detectaron algo,…muy grande

-de que se trata,

-no, lo sabemos, pero va creciendo –el hombre es acerco y vio como la masa se extendía a un ritmo alármate por la zona -¿señor?

-tenemos algo en le área,

-sí señor, dos f-16 de patrulla, respondió otro más atrás de el

-envíenlos a investigar, necesito contacto visual… aliste la base en alerta 3, que los portaaviones se alisten a salir en cualquier momento, no quiero otro 1941 y quiero comunicación con el pentágono, ahora

-Sí señor, -se acerco al comunicador –atención pegasos, me reciben, aquí cuervo, cambio,

-aquí Pegaso 1, con la esperanza de que sea una invitación a comer, cuervo –dijo con tono humorístico

-que gracioso,… negativo, cambien su curso al oeste 6º grados, requerimos contacto visual de objeto desconocido, a 6 millas de su posición, repito, posible hostil, permiso para responder fuego,

-entendido cuervo, Pegaso fuera, -los dos aviones cambiaron su rumbo dirigiéndose al punto indicado

* * *

><p>-Twilight ¿Qué paso? –Dijo Spìke al ver como una densa nube rodeaba todo el territorio alrededor de canterlot y de ponyville -esto era parte de tu hechizo<p>

-claro que no, no sé qué está pasando, -de la confusión que se cimbro sobre los habitantes, Rainbow Dash bajo junto a Twilight, con clara preocupación,

-¿tienes algo que ver con esto? -dijo prestando atención al dragón, -¿verdad Spike? –el pequeño solo asintió afirmando lo ya dicho

-no te preocupes Rainbow Dash, solo tengo que hacer otro hechizo que anule este, y ya, todo resuelto,

-bien hazlo,

-el problema es que no sé dónde estamos o que paso con mi hechizo original, necesito que alguien vaya hasta esas nubes y me diga lo que pasa

-yo lo hare, -apenas dijo eso emprendió vuelo -solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde –en tierra Twilight y Spike solo observaban como la neblina se expandía rápidamente Rainbow Dash llego al borde de la niebla peo por un momento dudo si era buena idea atravesarla -vamos Rainbow Dash, tu puedes -con gran rapidez, retrocedió y de pronto se lanzo, cerró los ojos esperando un golpe con algo pero no paso nada, salió del otro extremo para contemplar un eterno mar azul, -que hermoso, me gustaría que todas pudieran verlo,

* * *

><p>-aquí Pegaso 1, llegamos al punto de control, activando al acamara remota,<p>

-aquí cuervo, bien trabajo recibimos las imágenes, patrullen el borde y busquen un modo para entrar

-si señor…. ¿pero qué diablos? –Dijo sorprendido por lo que vio en su radar, -señor tenemos compañía,

-¿qué clase de compañía?

-no lo sé, es demasiado pequeño, ¿es nuestro?

-negativo, investiguen avistamiento,- se dirigió a un oficial a su izquierda, -dame rastreo satelital, ahora, -entrando rápidamente y entregándole un teléfono un soldado dijo con rapidez

-señor, tengo al general O'connel al teléfono –el mayor tomo el auricular y contesto

-general,

-¿qué está pasando? Estoy recibiendo informes de una anomalía en el océano pacifico, ¿sabes algo?

-en este momento he enviado a dos f-16 a investigar el objeto, señor, y tengo al equipo de repuesta listo a salir en 5 helicópteros CH-46 Sea Knight, en cuanto me den la orden –mientras eso pasaba en la base los dos F-16 tenían algo distinto

-Ese objeto no identificado se dirige directamente hacia nosotros y aún no ha contestado a la señal del radio,

-Si no quiere contestar tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias de entrar a nuestro territorio ilegalmente seguro por la velocidad a la que va se trata de un avión de guerra así que pon mucha atención tendremos contacto visual en 30 segundos lanza un último mensaje, de no contestarlo prepárate para disparar.

-Atención, atención identifíquese ¿Quién es usted? ¿De dónde viene?... Nada no contestan es como si no estuviera ahí.

-Ni hablar no hay más remedio que disparar contacto visual en 10 segundos. -La tensión entre los dos pilotos aumenta esperando a ver la nave enemiga -Listo 5…4…3…2…1 ¿Qué diablos?

-¡No, no puede ser! Es muy pequeño ese objeto para que sea un avión quizás sea un proyectil.

-Ningún objeto que yo conozca emite ese resplandor quizá… quizá ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?

-¿qué ocurre piloto? ¿Es enemigo?...responda –grito el soldado a través del comunicador –¡piloto!

-señor no lo va a creer, pero parece ser un Pegaso, -el piloto describía a un Pegaso no más grande que un potro de color azul, y crin de tono arcoíris, como Rainbow Dash salía de la nube, y admiraba el paisaje, -necesito vacaciones

-jamás había visto el mar, simplemente es precioso y sobre todo con ese tono de azul….- interrumpió al deslumbrar dos enormes pájaros, blancos como jamás había visto en su vida, sobre todo por su tamaño, -¿Qué aves mas grandes?...y parece que ya me vieron,…¿pensaran comerme?, pues no le será tan fácil –al momento salió volando, parecía que iba a golpear a alguno de los dos, mas paso entre ellos, notando mas detalles en los mismos, noto con horror que solo tenían un ojo, negro completamente con lago moviéndose adentro, su alas eran fijas, y sobre todo las extrañas rayas que tenían, que parecía un lenguaje

-señor esa cosa casi nos enviste, solicito permiso para persecución,

-negativo, continúen la misión, las dos aeronaves continuaron realizando el bordeo, pero para sorpresa de ambos el Pegaso los comenzó a seguir velozmente, -piloto situación

-aquí realizando en bordeo, el Pegaso parece estarnos siguiendo, solicito instrucciones

-manténgase en la misión, posiblemente sea curiosidad, pronto se cansara,

-entendido, cambio y fue….espero cuervo, tal vez podamos entrar por el punto donde salió, solicito permiso para entrar en la bruma, -dijo con marcad confianza

-esperen pilotos, -se acerco al mayor que había escuchado todo, -señor solicitan permiso para entrar, sus ordenes,

-que entren con extrema precaución, ala menor dificultad que regresen,

-sí señor, -tomo el comunicador y con clara vos dijo,- cuervo, confirma orden, entren con precaución, salgan con premura,

-afirmativo, pegasos fuera, Pegaso dos mantente a mis 6, entendido, listo

-listo –acabaron de decir eso cuando de la nada y para sorpresa de Rainbow Dash ambos entraron en la bruma, no tardaron mucho en atravesarla, pero la salir lo que vieron los impresiono, -Arthur ¿vez lo mismo que yo?

-sí,…aquí pegaso 1, me reciben, si es así espero que vean lo mismo que nosotros, -dijo teniendo una vista de un enorme placa continental, repleta den un bosque exuberante, -creo que ya no estamos en Kansas,…Owens

-aquí cuervo, los escuchamos claro y si estamos viéndolo, alístense para la serie de planos cortos,

-entendió,…parece que nuestro amigo nos va a acompañar el resto del recorrido, verdad Arthur –pero Rainbow Dash tenía otro planes, en un instante salió disparada perdiéndose en las nubes con rumbo a ponyville, para alertar a Twilight de los monstruos –vaya, era velos,

-y lindo

* * *

><p>-¡Twilight! –Grito con desesperación, llegando a donde ya estaban reunidas todas sus amigas y también las princesas, -¡monstruos!<p>

-tranquilízate, divisaste monstruos-ella solo asintió a su gobernante, -dinos ¿Cómo eran?-pregunto la princesa, para saber cómo reaccionar a tal situación

-eran grades, enormes, tiene un solo ojo, y sus alas son totalmente lisas, jamás vi algo como eso en mi vida,

-¿te persiguieron Rainbow Dash?–dijo Fluttershy asustada,-o trataron de comerte

-no, de hecho parecían que no me prestaban atención, aun cuando les pase por en medio y…-pero detuvo la charla, levanto levemente la oreja

-¿Qué tu qué? –pero no termino de decir la escuchar un enorme estruendo en los cielo, saliendo de una nube los dos monstruos salieron sorpresivamente, le princesa Celestia preparo su cuerno para proteger a sus súbditos pero las criaturas no descendieron solo pasaron de largo, sin pensarlo mas Rainbow Dash volvió a subir para alejarlos, sin escuchar los gritos de todas sus amigas, apenas se acercaba a ellos cuando fue alcanzada por la princesa Luna,

-¡joven Pegaso te ordeno bajar en este instante! –dijo con un grito de autoridad, pero no vio que terminaron muy escondidas entere las nubes, tanto que apenas uno de los aviones cruzo por ese sitio casi las arroya, ambas salieron volando asustadas, y en un intento de dar su autoridad con su magia detuvo a la bestia,

-¿qué le pasa a este avión? Señor algo parece estarme reteniendo en el aire, -tomo el acelerador y lo coloco al máximo, Luna comenzó a mostrar dificultad para mantenerlo retenido, al final no pudo sostenerlo, y lo libero, -ya Salí, sabes es mejor salir. …Un momento parece una ciudad,…aquí Pegaso 1 informa de una ciudad al pie del valle, me reciben

-entendido Pegaso, aquí cuervo, salgan de ahí, ahora, Repito salgan de ahí,

-entendido, regresamos a la base,… ¡Owens atrás de ti! –grito al ver como lo que el describía como un enorme dragón rojo salía de la vegetación y trataba de envestir al avión, fallando en el último momento, -estas bien,

-¡con un demonio ¿Qué rayo era esa cosa?

-para mí un reptil sobre desarrollado, y parce que viene por mas, -prepare a pelear,

-sí, regresémoslo a la era jurásica – con ello ambos se separaron distrayendo a su perseguidor, sin sabes que muy cerca de ellos volando iban Rainbow Dash, la princesa celestia, y su guardia, rápidamente los dos consiguieron colocarse atrás del dragón, -aquí Pegaso 1, lanzo misil dos a objetivo,

-aquí Pegaso 2, lanzo misil cuatro a objetivo, -velozmente los dos misiles salieron volando hacia el dragón, que la recibirlos lanzo un grito horrendo, cayendo pesadamente e sobre el bosque, todo eso visto por la princesa, ya que solo había visto ese ataque, pensó que solo lo hirieron así por diversión, concentro un poderoso hechizo en su cuerno y lo lanzo sobre uno de ellos, pero solo la roso

-bien, Arthur, vámonos,… ¡qué ocurre, …me dieron, me dieron, mis instrumentos están fallando,

-aquí cuervo pueden regresar

-si…creo que sí, -en dirección hacia la niebla, mas Arthur noto algo,

-Owens, tienes compañía atrás de ti, efectivamente los guardias de la princesa se acercaban con velocidad con lo que parecía una red, -sal de aquí los distraeré –dicho eso lanzo un grupo de rondas con sus cañones M61A1 Vulcan, provocando que dos de ellos cayeran heridos por las balas, su compañero acababa de salir por la niebla, pero cuando él estaba por entrar, un enorme corcel blanco se lo interpuso, por lo cual tuvo que esquivarla, -cuervo me recibe….-la neblina comenzó a dispersarse, dejando a los ojos del piloto, toda la inmensidad de Equestria -pero que paso,-tratod e llamar por radio, paro solo recibía interferencia -¡aquí Pegaso 1, me reciben cambio,…. aquí Pegaso 1, me reciben cambio,…por el amor de dios ay alguien ahí, quien sea! –grito mientras se alejaba por el horizonte hacia el bosque

* * *

><p>No tardaron mucho en estar todos de nuevo en ponyville, algunos cargaban a los heridos, y la princesa observaba el bosque libre, ahora con una bestia extraña escondida en sus cielos,<p>

-¿princesa está bien? -grito Twilight al ver el estado de sus guardias, ¿Qué era esa cosa? Pero lo bueno es que ya todo se resolvió solo –pero fu e detenida por la expresión de su gobernante,

-no del todo una de esas criaturas no pudo salir a tiempo, y me temo que ahora, posiblemente, hasta que lo encontremos, volar y no será seguro –dijo mirando al cielo,

* * *

><p>-aquí el teniente Arthur Neil Anderson, de las fuerza aérea de los estados uniodos, si alguien puede escucharme, mi reserva de combustible está casi agotada no tengo otra opción mas que aterrizar en el poblado del valle,<p>

-continuara-

* * *

><p><strong>Especificaciones F-16 Fighting Falcon<strong>

**Tripulación: 1 piloto**

**Longitud: 14,8 m**

**Envergadura: 9,8 m**

**Altura: 4,8 m**

**Superficie alar: 27,87 m²**

**Perfil alar: NACA 64A204**

**Peso vacío: 8.670 kg**

**Peso cargado: 12.000 kg**

**Peso máximo al despegue: 19.200 kg**

**Planta motriz: 1× turbofán con postcombustión Pratt & Whitney F100-GE-100.**

**Empuje normal: 76,3 kN (7.781 kgf; 17.155 lbf) de empuje.**

**Empuje con postquemador: 127,2 kN (12.973 kgf; 28.600 lbf) de empuje.**


	2. Chapter 2

-mayor perdimos contacto con Pegaso 1 –expreso el soldado mientras observaba el radar,

-comuníqueme con Pegaso 2 –al momento de dieron el comunicador, -pagado 2 me recibe, cambio

-aquí Pegaso 2, por favor díganme que tiene a Arthur, -un silencio dado desde el otro lado de la bocinas le dijo todo –Mayor voy a regresar

-negativo, lo que hubiera sido, se fue, regresa a la base,

-afirmativo, cambio y fuera

-teniente, prepare dos aviones de rastreo con escolta, que exploren el lugar en busca de restos,…y también la grabación de lo último que envió antes de desaparecer

-sí señor,…atención portaviones USS Forrestal (CV-59) aquí base de Pearl Harbor, permiso para lanzar un Grumman E-2C Hawkeye con escolta,

-aquí USS Forrestal, recibiendo orden, -se escuchó por el otro lado de los audífonos

* * *

><p>-princesa, ¿acaso piensa quedarse en ponyville? –expreso Twilight, viendo como la princesa Celestia enviaba a sus guardias en busca del extraño pájaro<p>

-tal parece que si mi fiel estudiante, no puedo permitirme que esa cosa ataque a mis súbditos, sin que yo no impida, por ello he decidido quedarme en ponyvile hasta que sepamos la amenaza que corremos,

-pero princesa, no pienso que quedarse esa lo mejor ahora que tal si esa cosa ataca canterlot, -dijo Twilight,

Eso lo sé, mas tengo confianza en mis guardias, y mi hermana, además algo me dice que regresara, -dijo haciendo salir la luna por el horizonte, así pasaron las horas y los guardias regresaban sin noticias, finalmente la princesa decidió que ya era hora de descansar, se encamino hacia la alcaldía, donde ya le habían preparado una habitación digna de ella, de regreso a su ciudad Cloudsdale, la ciudad natal de Rainbow Dash, cuando saliendo de un cumulo de nubes vio al ave plateada, descendiendo rápidamente en dirección a la casa de Fluttershy, temiendo lo peor se lanzó hacia él, tratando de distraerlo lo golpeo en el ala pero la sorpresa fue para ella, dando un grito profundo, al sabes que era metal lo que había golpeado,

-hola pequeñito, ¿quieres comer –dijo tímidamente Fluttershy, a una pequeña tortuga que salía del arroyo, de pronto noto un extraño rugido que se iba acercando, con miedo volteo para ver como la criatura descrita por sus amigas se acercaba velozmente a ella, con Rainbow Dash, detrás de ella, se quedo paralizada por el miedo, es escondió inclinándose tapando sus ojos con sus cascos, pero la criatura la paso de largo, mas fue arrojada por la onda de sonido que salía detrás de él, fue arrojada cerca de 10 metros, pero gracias a Rainbow Dash que la atrapo en la aire no se estrello contra un grupo de rocas, ambas vieron como el ser desplegaba tres extremidades, dejándose derrapar en tierra, - Rainbow Dash…¿Qué es eso?

-lo que ataco al dragón –fue lo único que se le ocurrió, la pequeña se quedo temblando detrás de Rainbow Dash la cual lentamente se acerco a la enorme ave, apenas se acercaron notaron lo extraña que era, efectivamente era de metal, y lo que desde lejos eran patas, tenían ruedas de un material negro y flexible, -esto no es un animal, -exclamo, frente a ellas había lo que podrían describir como un vehículo extraterrestre, apresuradamente se acercaron a la cabeza, notando el vidrio negro del que estaba formada, Fluttershy, se quedo abajo viendo como Rainbow Dash golpeaba el vidrio y su alrededor

- Rainbow Dash…no hagas…eso, puede salir…-dijo con timidez escondida tras un arbusto temblando de terror, -vamos a…buscar…ayuda…- de pronto a cabina se abrió, Rainbow Dash retrocedió por instinto, para después acercarse con curiosidad, -Rainbow… Dash –exclamo afónica Fluttershy

- Fluttershy, ve por la princesa Celestia, -dijo sin más, Fluttershy trato de hacer que la acompañara, pero solo escucho – ¡ve ya! –el grito sin quitar su vista del interior de la nave, apresuradamente ella salió corriendo a buscar a Twilight, y a la princesa, mientras esto ocurría, la Pegaso se acerco al ser inconsciente que estaba dentro de ese vehículo, le quito el casco que llevaba, quedándose asombrada, en esa cabina estaba una criatura como jamás había visto, un ser enorme que fácilmente doblaba en tamaño a la princesa Celestia de cara plana, con los ojos al frente de su rostro, sin pumas y con muy poco pelo en su cuerpo, lo que más le asombro fueron las extremidades , tantas preguntas surgieron en su mente, ¿Qué eran, a que habían venido, como se desplazaban? Sin pensarlo lo jalo fuera de la nave, con dificultad lo dejo recostado en el pasto y con más detenimiento se le acerco, tan cerca de él estaba, que podía sentir su aliento, tan absorta estaba que no noto que sus amigas se acercaban apresuradamente,

* * *

><p>-teniente Owens,<p>

-sí señor, -dijo dándole el saludo militar

-sabe si el teniente Arthur tenia familia, alguien a quien debamos notificar

-no señor, su padre murió hace 7años, y su madre hace un año, y no le conozco hermanos, ni novia

-entonces no tiene familia,

-sí señor,…señor ¿encontraron alguna señal? –dijo con marcada preocupación, el hombre coloco su m ano en su hombro y con un tono triste dijo

-lo lamento muchacho, lo daremos como perdido en acción –de la nada apareció un soldado corriendo hacia ellos apresuradamente, dándole al mayor un mensaje, este al leerlo expreso temor y asombro, al momento salió corriendo con rumbo a puesto de mando, -¿situación?

-señor, detectamos múltiples contactos acercándose a la isla, -dijo uno sin quitar sus ojos del radar

-comuníquenme con el departamento de estado, ellos se ocuparan de esto, -más de pronto fue interrumpido por su alterno

-buscamos, no somos nosotros, -por primera vez se preocupo en serio sobre lo que estaba pasando

-necesito repuesta, denme imágenes de los adjetivos, -en l pantalla central se mostraron varios puntos indefinidos, alrededor de 50 o más volando rápidamente, -comuníquenme con tierra, ¡ahora!

-señor revisamos identificación, y cruzamos información con las bases de datos, y nada,

-¿tenemos vigilancia de altura en la zona?

-solo los aviones radar,…señor….aparecieron de la nada, -el mayor tono el comunicador u a través de los megáfonos de toda la base, hiso sonar un pequeño silbato que tenía en el cuello,

-¡atención, zafarrancho de combate, todos los pilotos a sus puestos! -más rápido que nada, todos los hombres que servían e la base se alistaron para la batalla, -¡esto no es un simulacro, repito, zafarrancho de combate, todos a sus puestos!

-señor el avión radar,

-comuníqueme,… -al momento le entregaron las audífonos –atención piloto ¿Qué son?

-señor tengo los objetos en la mira, y no lo va a creer,…son dragones

-¡¿Qué?

* * *

><p>-do…donde estoy –dijo el piloto apenas consiente, abrió levemente los ojos, para solo contemplar cientos de sombras que se movían a su alrededor, -¿Qué…bandera?<p>

-tranquilo,…todo está bien… solo descanse –escucho decir una voz femenina, tranquila, y tímida

-veo que ya despertó, -dijo otra voz femenina, más profunda, y gruesa, -ahora amigo ¿de dónde es? – apenas escucho eso, abrió los ojos de golpe, se levanto lentamente esperando ver a las dos jóvenes que lo salvaron, pero solo vio a dos pequeños caballos uno de color azul con le crin de color arcoíris, y la otra de tono dorado, de crin rosada, escondida detrás de la primera, lo que más lo asombro fue que ambos tenían alas

-yo te recuerdo, -dijo tratando de acariciar a la pony -eras tú el que nos perseguía, -pero esta retrocedió y con su cuerpo cubrió a su amiga -me podrías decir ¿donde están tus dueños? –dijo bajando la mano, esperando que pequeña pony se acercara, cuando una voz el hablo desde atrás de el

-parece que ya despertó, extraño –rápidamente se volteo pero solo vio a un unicornio de color purpura que tenia sobre su lomo a un pequeño dragón

-escuche ya estuvo bueno, muy bonitos caballos, pero ya basta, le pido que se muestre, no he venido como un amenaza, no tengan miedo –los ponys se miraron entre sí cuando un espectacular Pegaso blanco entro en la estancia, Arthur le reconoció por ser el que esquivo al quedarse atrapado –tu,… ¿Dónde está tu dueño, criatura? –en un tono despectivo, esperando que el insulto hiciese salir a quien jugaba con él, instintivamente coloco su mano en la empuñadura de su arma, que para su fortuna no, le quitaron

-¿dueño? ¿Por qué piensa que nosotros tenemos eso? –dijo la Pegaso con un tono similar al correr de un arroyo,y la cnatar de mil aves, Arthur se quedo sin habla, se sobresalto para golpearse en el techo, al momento saco su arma y le apunto –tranquilícese, por favor, no le haremos daño, no somos una amenaza para usted –pero le movió un poco la mira de arma y dispara a un lado de ella, el tronido y el impacto asusto a todas las presentes, la bala salió disparada dando justo a un jarrón a no más 10 centímetros de la cabeza de la princesa Celestia,

-¿qué fue lo que hiso?– dijo Spike antes de caer desmayado, Celestia volteo pero miro como el arma quedo fija frente a ella, no podía usar su magia y a que eso se movía más rápido que su vista,

-por favor,… déjennos explicarle –dijo Fluttershy asustada escondida detrás de su amiga, el soldado solo se le quedo viendo al unicornio alado, y lentamente bajo su arma, exclamado

-identifíquense,

-ella es la princesa Celestia, -dijo Twilight poniéndose al frente de él, fingiendo valentía, Celestia trato de acercarse, pero noto como el ser volvía a levantar el extraño artefacto –yo soy Twilight Sparkle, ellas son Rainbow Dash, y Fluttershy -dijo con miedo, ellas solo se limitaron a levantar sus cascos en señal de saludo –dinos ¿que eres tú?

- teniente Arthur Neil Anderson, de las fuerza aérea de los estados unidos, líder del ala 64, fue lo único que dijo,con voz firme -¿ahora díganme dónde estoy?

-usted…esta en…Equestria… ponyville, -exclamo Fluttershy acercándose a él, -no se espante…soy una amiga, -le decía, esperando que actuara como los animalitos del bosque, pero el solo se limito a mirar su andar, -no siga...por favor…baje eso…por favor

-¿cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? –dijo sin bajar su arma del rostro de la princesa

-unas horas, -dijo Rainbow Dash –lo saque de su artefacto volador, por cierto ¿qué tan rápido es?

-no te parece que eres muy confiada a veces,… Rainbow Dash ¿no? –La susodicha asintió levemente, -entonces ya no estoy en casa, solo una cosa quiero saber ¿mi compañero logro salir de este lugar? -todas le demostraron con su miradas que efectivamente lo había logrado- ahora ¿díganme que buscaban en nuestro mundo? –Twilight, le explico todo lo que había pasado, y él les dijo como habían sido enviados a investigar, -entonces todo esto ha sido una confusión, -dijo con tristeza, -perdónenme por como las trate en un principio, lamento haber atacado sus guardias,

-no se preocupe, -dijo Rainbow Dash –supongo que en su situación hubiéramos reaccionado igual, -ambos se rieron demostrando que ya tenía confianza en ellas

-Arthur…-dijo la princesa, -en vista de que ya se resolvió todo, supongo que te preguntaras ¿cómo regresaras? –el asintió afirmando lo ya dicho –lamento decirte que desconozco lo que paso exactamente, -la expresión de Arthur no cambio en lo mas mínimo, lo que dejo intrigada a la princesa –pero estoy segura en dejarte bajo la supervisión de Twilight, hasta saber cómo revertirlo, sin poner en peligro a mis súbditos

-solo una cosa ¿mi avión? ¿Se lo quedaran?

-no… -dijo, confundiendo al piloto –el vehículo es suyo, no podría quitárselo, aunque quisiera,

-gracias princesa,

-Arthur, me permitirás estudiar tu artefacto volador, -dijo Twilight deseosa de desentrañar sus secretos, e imaginado como ganaba el premio a la ciencia de Equestria –si no te molesta –el piloto le sonrió, asintiendo

-entonces, dormiré en mi nave, claro ¿si ya pensaron donde acomodarme? –dijo lo ultimo con un tomo gracioso, e inmediatamente se levanto sorprendiendo a las presentes, -¿Qué les pasa?

-es que jamás habíamos visto a un ser que caminara en dos patas, ¿todos los tu especia lo hacen? –dijo Twilight, al o que todas la miraron con ironía, -pero claro que todos lo hacen, ¿en qué estoy pensando?

-mi estimada amiga Twilight, hay cosas que aun no te he contado, pero de seguro que gustara saber,…y otras que no tanto,

* * *

><p>-atención, base, tenemos un grupo en dirección a Honolulu, ¿interceptamos? -dijo el piloto saliendo del enorme enjambre de aviones y dragones, que atestaban el cielo, -atención grupo cuidado con la batería antiaérea, -pasaron a penas de la humareda que dejaban las baterías desde los destructores, que escupían sus su fuego sobre los dragones que se acercaban a los portaviones, -grupo tenemos a dos detrás de nosotros<p>

-me dieron, me dieron –dijo uno al momento en que una enorme bola de fuego le dio de lleno haciéndolo explotar

-perdimos a Pegaso 5, repito, perdimos a Pegaso 5, solicito apoyo

-negativo, no pueden, tenemos demasiados, Owens saca a tu grupo de ahí, ahora mismo, protejan al USS Forrestal

-entendido, grupo sígame trataremos de perderlos en las nubes, regresamos al portaviones, entendido, cambio y fuera

* * *

><p>-pero ¿Cómo han traído mi avión hasta aquí? –dijo asombrado al salir de la biblioteca, su f-16 estaba en frente, rodeado por cientos de ponys, mas las miradas se volcaron a él, solo admiradnos su andar, - ¿acaso soy tan exótico para ustedes?- Twilight movió la cabeza a afirmando lo dicho – ¿debo hacer algo…o qué? –de entre la multitud noto a una pony con un moño en la cabeza con crin roja, que parecía dibujar algunos emblemas de las alas<p>

-Applebloom bájate del artefacto, -dijo Twilight, al momento la pony corrió en dirección de su hermana -solo es curiosidad, la verdad, todos quieren ver al ser que derribo a un dragón, eso es imposible,-dijo tratando de explicarle todo esa concurrencia

-créeme no es gran ciencia, imagina intentar derribar un bombardero estratégico, en medio de una trifulca, -dijo Arthur –entonces en verdad sabrás lo que tener dificultades

-¿Un qué?

-perdón, olvide que no conoces mucho,-la pequeña se ofendió por el comentario, el piloto solo se limito a caminar a su nave bajo la mirada de los ponys algunos con cámaras y que llevaban batas de laboratorio, pero no los noto, subió, abrió la cabina y saco una mochila, la coloco en su espalda, y la volvió a cerrar, se bajo y regreso su amiga que estaba ya junto a la princesa –un bombardero es un avión todavía más grande, hecho para hacer…

-joven Arthur, ¿me permitiría conversar con usted un momento? –Dijo la Princesa interrumpiendo la plática que sostenía su aprendiz y el extraño, -en privado –ambos entraron a la biblioteca, y el cerro la puerta, apenas el cerrojo es escucho, -con honestidad ¿su máquina es de guerra? –El piloto afirma con la expresión de su rostro, -¿es entonces usted o su raza son una amenaza para mi pueblo?

- princesa Celestia no voy a mentirle, pero en cierta forma, para nosotros su incursión, ya fuera accidental o no, provoco un estado de alerta, y como dije antes, se nos ordeno responder agresiones,

-en vista de lo que me acaba de decir, dudo mucho si deba considerar intentar devolverlo a su mundo, -ella esperaba una reacción de rechazo, e ira para con ella, pero lo que vio la sorprendió, el hombre solo se quedo ahí viendo, y dijo con total calma

-entonces supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a este lugar, princesa si me lo permite al menos quiero saber si mi avión sigue funcional, -se levanto cuidando no chocar con el techo y apunto estaba de salir cuando la princesa expreso

-al menos debería de pedirme que reconsidere mi decisión, -dijo acercándose a él, -¿porque lo acepto tan fácilmente?-el solo se volteo y con lago de tristeza en sus ojos exclamo con enojo en sus palabras,

-¿A dónde? No tengo nada ahí,…princesa he estado en campo de batalla, solo pidiéndole a dios una cosa, combatido, viendo a amigos míos caer en una espectacular bola de fuego, -dijo usando su mano para contener las lagrimas –he visto a sus hijos llorarles, algunos infantes, que apenas aprenden a caminar, solo le he pedido una cosa, y él me ha olvidad,… y la ironía es que en un simple patrullaje, el me escucha

-dígame, ¿Qué le ha pedido a su…dios?

- desaparecer,…morir siendo derribado, un descanso a mi vida,..Honestamente, mis padres murieron hace tiempo,…solo quiero una esperanza, algo que me motive a seguir de pie cada día,…pero ya es suficiente en hablar por hoy, mañana se levantara una vez más el sol

-Arthur, usted me sorprende, nosotros no hemos vivido una guerra, en más tiempo de lo que puedo recordar, pero usted me dice están en contante conflicto, ¿Por qué?

-mi padre solía decir,… solo la guerra puede radicar el cambio en el hombre, De la naturaleza de la guerra, siempre revela la verdadera naturaleza de los que luchan en ella, que por encima de la sangre, la suciedad, y la muerte se mira el infinito de anhelar, buscando nuevos horizontes de donde pudieran escapar de la adicción a la destrucción, -expreso, mas no dejo que la princesa siguiera, ya que salió con rumbo al extremo del bosque, no tardo mucho en hallar un claro, cerca de la ponyville pero a la vez lo suficientemente lejos para no interferir con ella, saco la tienda de campaña de camuflaje, la instalo y se quedo admirando las estrellas, hasta quedarse dormido, sin darse cuenta que 6 pares de ojos lo vigilaban en la espesura del bosque

-vaya si es etraño, y miren la ropa que lleva, -dijo Rarity –eso no esta a la moda

-la verdad, -dijo Twilight –la princesa me dijo que el es un guerrero, de seguro ese es su uniforme

-no perece muy fuerte que digamos –Appplejack estaba a punto de acercarse cuando la tierna de Fluttershy la detuvo –sueltame, solo voy a presentarme

-no por favo, no quiero que les haga daño –dijo con miedo recordando lo que hiso, en la biblioteca, -es mejor dejarlo a que se aclimate,

-pero yo queria ver si tenia marca, -dijo Applebloom detras de su hermanita

-Applebloom, te dije que te traeria pero nada de molestarlo con ello,-regaño Applejack a su hernanita

-¡vamos, le hare una fiesta, si! –grito Pinkie pie, pero sus amigas le taparon la boca esperando no haberlo despertado, todas espiaron, y para su fortuna no se dio cuenta d nada

-por favor Pinkie pie, no sabemos como tomara que lo estemos espiando, -dijo Twilight –ademas es una oportunidad unica de estudiar a una criatura desconocida

-por sierto ¿y Rainbow dash? –la susodicha estaba de pie frente la avion, imaginado una carrera contra el y venciendolo, -saben, de seguro esta durmiendo como siempre,

* * *

><p>-tu, maquina, jamas podras vencerme, sabes por que, eres pesada, de seguro nunca me alcanzaras, -sin pensarlo se subio a ella y se metio en la cabina, -ademas te ves muy complicada,...¿para que sera este boton? –lo oprimio un sonido comezo a escucharse,<p>

-misil listo, -la pequeña no sabia que era eso, movio el volante hasta que la punta quedo frente a la casa De Twilight, -blanco asegurado, 3...2...1

-¿que dijiste? –pero de la nada un cilindro salio volando con rumbo a la biblioteca -¡espera que haces...! –lo siguiente que paso fue una enorme bola de fuego que cubrio al arbol en segundos, dejando una nube de humo que subio, al momento todos los habitantes corrieron a ver que habia pasado, al igual que sus amigas y el ser humano, todas ellas vieron como Rainbow dash salia de la cabina –Twilight, te guro que no sabia que pasaria,-pero solo ella se quedo mirando su hogar destrosado con hojas de libros quemadas y volando alrededor, trato de correr para salvar lo que pudiera, pero sus amigas la detuvieron, dejandola ver impotente como su casa se consumia en llamas

-Rainbow...dash –dijo sin quitar sus ojos del espectaculo, -¡Rainbow dash! –grito y comeno a perseguirla sin descanso, aun con lagiams en los ojos -¡regresa aqui!...¡mi casa!...¡¿como pudiste?

* * *

><p><strong>La guerra, con el simple deseo de derramar sangre, tropiezan accidentalmente con las semillas se nuestra salvación, y las de nuestra destrucción<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien señores, y todos los que me siguen en esta empresa, es de ustedes, cual camino seguirá la historia, apelo a su deseo y a su deliberación,**

**Ustedes eligen el camino, yo solo lo sigo**

**por cierto,los ponys conocen la energía por medio de las gemas no de la electricidad, y ni hablar de las energía nuclear**

* * *

><p>La noche estaba por terminar, y en la alcaldía la princesa Celestia ya se levantaba, en una forma que nadie conocía, somnolienta y carente de deseos de salir de su cama, mas le deber de levantar el sol podía más, lentamente salió de entre la sabanas y contemplo con amor en sus ojos a la pequeña pony que estaba recostada en otra cama, por petición de ella,<p>

-vaya, anoche tuvo una fuerte experiencia,-dijo recordando como había salido de la alcaldía contemplando la biblioteca en llamas y a su estudiante persiguiendo a su amiga por toda ponyville –mi pequeña –dijo acercándose a ella y cubriéndola con la sabana –al menos ya no está enojada con Rainbow Dash, por lo de anoche –apenas salió, vio que el único que parecía despierto era el humano, contemplando las estrellas, -veo que ya está despierto –dijo acercándose a él,

-si princesa, generalmente nos levantamos antes del amanecer, para rendir honores a nuestra bandera, -dijo levantándose y caminado a ella –y aún tengo esa costumbre, pero usted ¿Por qué esta levantada tan de mañana? Si sus guardia aun duermen, -observando como 4 guardias dormían a cada lado del avión –en mi mundo, eso los llevaría a corte marcial

-no se preocupe por mí, por lo demás estoy segura que mi fiel estudiante, Twilight le responderá sus dudas, -al decirlo se lanzo al cielo y no tardo un mucho para que el sol diera su espectacular entrada,

Aun así tardaron algunas horas para que todo fuera actividad en ponyville, los puestos comenzaron a abrir algunos con más entusiasmo que otros, por estar instalados cerca del artefacto volador, hasta Applejack llego corriendo con su carrito de manzanas colocándose lo más cerca que le permitieron los guardias, Arthur solo observaba todo de forma divertida recostado en una de las ruedas,

Desde que se informo del fenómeno y del extraño ser que es había llegado a Equestria, miles de biólogos, y científicos arribaron a ponyville, y aun con la decepción de que no era un animal volador, si lo estuvieron al saber de un ser, tan inteligente como ellos, o más, muchos constructores de dirigibles llegaron esperando poder contemplar el vehículo y poder desentrañar sus secretos con las esperanza en innovar sus aeronaves, pero para desgracia de ellos todo estaban limitados solo a ver, a excepción de cierta pony, que para entonces era la envidia de todos ellos

-bien señor Arthur –dijo Twilight entrando al círculo que formaron los guardias comenzar,

-entonces… ¿Qué quieres saber?

-para empezar, hábleme de su especie, ¿Qué comen, como viven, cuantos de ustedes existen, su habitad, tiene cultura y sobre todo porque son tan desconfiados?

- constituimos desde el punto de vista biológico una especie animal bajo la denominación científica de Homo sapiens, existimos desde hace cerca de 4millones de años, A lo largo de la historia se han ido desarrollando distintas concepciones míticas, religiosas, filosóficas y científicas respecto del ser humano, cada una con su propia explicación sobre el origen del hombre, trascendencia y misión en la vida, somos omnívoros, y según estimaciones somos cerca 5 mil millones de habitantes en la tierra, mi mundo

-¡tantos! ¿Pero como subsisten si son…como lo dijiste?

-omnívoros, significa que podemos consumir verduras como carne,…en otras palabras animales

-¡que ustedes comen animales! –Dijo eso alejándose un poco -¿Cómo nosotros?

-de hecho existen seres como ustedes, los llamamos caballos, y si a veces solemos comerlos, -respondió con total naturalidad

-¿usted no me comerá?

-no, no te preocupes Twilight, como dije comemos también verduras y frutas, como manzanas,- dijo apuntando al puesto de Applejack, -¡disculpa! –Grito a la pony naranja -¡me darías algunas manzanas! –Al instante ella tomo un montón las coloco en una bolsa y se las acerco a Twilight, -¡gracias! –se las entrego y juntos comenzaron a comerlas, no tardaron mucho en terminárselas, antes las miradas de los demás ponys, algunos de los cuales tomaban nota

-podemos continuar, -dijo usando su cuerno para seguir escribiendo –me decía usted

-mi cultura ha sido formada por mucho, pero la verdad de donde vengo hay tantos continentes, Europa, Asia, áfrica, Australia, y América de donde vengo,

-y todos los gobierna su princesa, increíble

-de hecho no somos un gobierno mundial, en Europa existen varios países independientes, como Inglaterra, Francia, España, y muchos otros, cada uno gobernados por un presidente, como tal situación…pero bueno dime como es tui mundo, ya que soy inquilino,

-Equestria, es gobernado por la princesa Celestia, y su hermana la princesa Luna, ella mueven al sol y a la luna cada día, de lo cual nosotras…

-espera un momento ¿mueven el sol, y la luna?-dijo asombrado, mas luego agrego- nunca pensé que fueran tan fáciles de engañaran, pero la verdad….quien sabe

-¿engañarnos? ¿Por qué lo dice? –y así fue como le conto sobre los avances científicos, lo que sabía del espacio y la física, mecánica, historia, geografía, y otras cosas, ella ponía los ojos asombrados con cada palabra, casi devuelve las manzana, cuando le conto de las guerras, y de la fuerza atómica, impresionada quedo al oír como había llegado su especie al espacio y tocado su luna, algo paras ellos aun como un cuento, un sueño, un imposible,

En cambio ella el conto sobre su vida en Equestria, ahora era él, el asombrado, supo que no entendían bien le concepto que guerra, que la ultima que tuvieron fue tan lejana como para él, lo era la fundación del Egipto faraónico, que conocían lo que era un tren, pero no sabían lo que era un motor todo lo hacían con su propia fuerza o con la de otros ponys, tan maravillado de cómo era su vida, hasta la historia de Nightmare Moon, y Discord, le sonaba tan fantástica, como la magia, algo que solo entendía, como humo y espejos, tan real para ellas, como la electricidad para él, y así pasaron el día

La tarde había llegado con un dulce aroma a muffins, y otras golosinas, pero había muchas personas cerca del avión todavía, en eso los dos se levantaron lentamente dando por terminara la conversación, como claramente debe quedar estipulado, al levantarse atrajo todas las miradas, obviamente muchos tomaron fotos, y tomaron nota, apenas ella salió un enorme grupo de ponys la rodearon algunos con libretas y portando batas, eso le dio tanta risa que casi perdió el equilibrio

-vaya es realmente gracioso –dijo Rainbow Dash llegando por arriba del avión – veo que se le fue el enojo

-eso y el hecho de que, por un tiempo vivirá en la alcaldía, y la princesa el enviara personal a reconstruir su hogar y una nueva biblioteca

-bueno, no me puede culpar por eso,

-¿y fue culpa de quien, entrar en el avión y activar el misil?

-yo no sabía que eso, hacía,…eso –apuntando a los misiles que seguían en las alas –en todo caso para que los tienen, le ponen resistencia, a las alas

-los tenemos para defendernos, o atacar, que esperabas de un avión de guerra…no se los dijo la princesa, -ella afirmo negativamente –en su situación, yo haría lo mismo

-así que esta cosa es para pelear en el aire ¿y donde tiene las garras y las espadas?

-creo que estas equivocada de método…recuerdas lo del dragón bueno eso hacemos, nos colocamos detrás de un enemigo y le disparamos un misil, o rondas de metralla….y a la vez evitamos que se nos pongan detrás nuestro

-ha de ser muy veloz –dijo con un brillo en los ojos – oye...qué te parece una carrera conmigo… ¿o acaso tienes miedo?

-escucha, un norteamericano jamás reúsa un desafío, -dijo con autoridad, tan que hasta ella retrocedió –pero ahora no tengo combustible para volar,

Ho…Bueno entonces, vine para nada –dijo de seccionada, pero le piloto no le gusto verla así,

-escucha que te parece si te invito un helado, -a lo que ella solo movió la cabeza emocionada, la momento los dos ya estaban fuera lejos del avión, encaminándose a un puesto de helado, para después sentarse en un banca del parque, hablando de sus vida y sus sueños, pero mientras ellos se hacían amigos en otro lado el bosque do ponys hablaban

-Zecura, dime que no es verdad lo que me dices, -dijo Twilight junto a ella

-si crees tú que eh mentido, -dijo la cebra acercándose al caldero –observar con tus propios ojos –al acercarse Twilight al caldero un denso humo se formo, y del humo imágenes mil surgieron,

La primera la horrorizo, ella podía ver a un 3 enormes vehículos voladores, negros y planos en forma de triangulo, acompañado de otros cuatro idénticos al de Arthur, acercándose a Canterlot, ponyville y Cloudsdale, los cuales dejaron caer una extraña roca metálica, seguida de una luz cegadora como la de una estrella, terminando en una nube en forma de hongo, negra y roja cuya onda, se expandía incendiando todo a su paso, mientras otras más seguían a las primeras,

La segundo la lleno de espanto al verse rodeada por una paraje repleto de ponys muertos, todo con heridas extrañas, a lo lejos pudo ver una batalla, si a eso podía llamársele así, los guardias reales se acercaban al enemigo pero caían impactados por lo que solo ella podía describir como fuego, lanzado por tubos de hierro, sostenidos por seres de la misma especie de Arthur, en un movimiento trato de apartar la vista, solo para ver, a su princesa el ser más poderoso de Equestria, tirada, sangrando del costado, luchando por respirar, mientras un ser humano de extraño ropaje verde con rayas negras, apunta un extremo de ese tubo, segundo por un rugido y el cuerpo sin vida de Celestia,

-¡por los elementos de la armonía, ya detente por favor Zecura! –dijo la pequeña cerrando los ojos, conteniendo las lagrimas y deseando nunca haber hecho ese hechizo – ¡¿como su presencia puede crear esto?

-esperar pony,-dijo tranquilamente Zecura, dejando a Twilight asombrada por tal calma frente a la aniquilación de todos ellos –mirar, aun falta,-dijo, Twilight tomo un poco de fuerza y prosiguió

La escena era ahora diferente, no estaba en ponyville ni en ninguna ciudad Equestre, era una ciudad con torres tal grande como montañas, de vidrio y metal, repletas de imágenes que se movían, y luces como estrellas tan cercanas que podía tocarlas, ahí había pony y humanos, conviviendo por igual, en paz,

Mas la cuarta fue la más extraña, era ponyville, igual que siempre ahí estaba ella con todas sus amigas, y Spike todavía tratando de conquistar a Rarity, pero a lo lejos acercando a la escena estaba Rainbow Dash, lo curioso era que junto a ella venían otras tres sombras, de pegasos, dos de las cuales eran más pequeñas que Rainbow, y no importaba que tan cerca estuvieran de Twilight no dejaban de ser sombras,

-ha terminado –dijo Zecura –mientras el humo se disipaba, -mi niña, gran desafío, cubre todo hogar en este mundo, de nosotros elegir el camino que buscamos,

-Zecura, dime ¿cuál de todas estas visiones es la más segura de nuestro futuro?

- El futuro está oculto, detrás de los que lo hacen –dijo claramente a lo cual la violeta pony, salió disparada como rayo hacia ponyville

* * *

><p>-tengo al presidente en el fuerza aérea 1 pidiéndome un explicación…explicación que no tengo,<p>

-señor secretario todos los esfuerzos de esta cámara, están en encontrar una solución,

-en este momento que tenemos –dijo un hombre ya entrado en años, cuya vestimenta lo daba como general -hace 24 horas ¿Qué paso?

-a las 1600 hrs. Hora de Washington, un extraño fenómeno geoespacial se suscito en las aguas del pacifico, tal fenómeno duro cerca de una hora, después de tal suceso un enorme contingente de hostiles descritos como dragones, atacaron la base aérea pearl harbor, y el archipiélago, por fortuna logramos replegarlos en menos de hora y media, de lo cual desconocemos su ubicación actual

-¿Cómo perdieron su rastro?

-deben de volar a baja altura y es esconden en alguna de las montañas marinas…tememos también que hayan podido llegar a la polinesia, nueva Zelanda, incluso a china y Rusia

-¿de donde vinieron estas cosas?

-señor si me permite, -se levanto un hombre de traje negro, y encaminándose a una pantalla mostro imágenes -estas son imágenes de la neblina, de donde creemos que vienen, mas adelante tengo imágenes tomadas por dos f-16 que entraron al interior –cambiando la fotografía –por lo que hemos visto, parece que esta masa continental está habitada, hasta ahora no sabemos si esta agresión ha sido un acto deliberado, más estamos seguros que la zona es hostil

-¿Cómo?

-según estas imágenes, enviaron a un grupo de… pegasos, no más grandes de medio metro, con una red, para fortuna del piloto, teniente Owens, logro regresa

-mas no para su compañero que fue interceptado por esto, -mostrando la imagen de un imponente unicornio alado, -por desgracia se pedio en acción,

-¿Qué sugieren si vuelve esto, y envían mas…dragones?

-señor no sabemos siquiera si este ataque fue deliberado, debemos considerar…

-señor, los Estados Unidos han sido atacado, por un fuerza desconocida, solo quiero saber si podemos enviar…responder

-según hemos visto, somos capaces de responder cualquier nuevo ataque con una ronda a través de submarinos nucleares, y de realizar alguna incursión aérea de B-2 Spirit o en su defecto con f-117 stealth, señor

-igualmente podemos enviar un pelotón de marines, con el fin de establecer un puesto avanzado

- ahora nos concentramos en buscar a los dragones, antes de que ataquen de nuevo,

-que dios se apiade de quien sea el que viva en ese mundo, si regresa, porque nosotros no lo haremos –dijo el General tajantemente


	4. Chapter 4

**mis estimados lectores a partir de ahora, devido a ue nadie eligio una sugerencia, puesta en las vissiones, me temo que tenbre que decidir por ustedes****, les pido una disculpa anticipada si no les gusta la forma como termine la historia, de hecho pensando si a las seis, las hago crugi pollo, las relleno de plomo, las dejo seguir con su pacifica vida , o simplemete las hago ver el poder del fuego nuclear**

* * *

><p>-así que, no ha podido entrar en los relámpagos, -dijo Arthur delicadamente, la pony solo subió la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, y asintió –no te preocupes, de seguro lo lograras, solo tienes que insistir<p>

-sabes, yo esperaba poder competir contigo, tal vez así lo relámpagos vean de lo que soy capaz,

-tal vez, pero te digo que el f-16 es muy veloz –expreso seguro de su afirmación, sin darse cuenta de eso había ya un montón de pony que escuchaban la conversación, -pero la verdad, te sorprenderías lo que visto volar, algunas cosas hasta tu creerías que desafían la realidad

-sabe, siempre he buscado algo con lo que pueda medirme, y ahora que lo tengo, no puedo retarlo, que decepción,

-en verdad…la primera vez que mire a un avión volar, ese día me empeñe por ser piloto, y con una historia familiar militar, me fue fácil entrar en la fuerza aérea,

-¿mili…que?

-militar, mi abuelo estuvo ene ejercito, fue uno de los que entro en las playas de Normandía el 6 de julio, Utah… y mi padre estuvo en la marina, en la operación zorro del desierto

-¿y usted, ha estado en alguna…operación?

-si, en la liberación Irak, lidere los escuadrones que bombardearon el palacio de Hussein, -dijo con de orgullo, -pero basta, ¿y tus padres?

-la verdad, mi papa y yo no nos llevamos bien, él quería que siguiera en el negocio de hacer nubes, pero como vez yo tenía otros planes, y por ello me vine a vivir a ponyville –dijo con nostalgia sin dejar de mirar el cielo, en esa misma reflexión que tenían ambos Rarity llego sin prestar atención a la situación dijo

- Rainbow Dash,-dijo ella haciendo que los salieran de su trance –Spike me conto sobre tu problema y tengo la solución –los dos se quedaron extrañados –ya sabes lo que la carrera –la pony azul al momento se abalanzo ella y con la mirada Rarity asintió,

Ya todos estaban rodeando el avión, en ello aparecía Rarity seguida de Arthur y Rainbow Dash,

-bien lo primero que necesito son unas gotas de lo que usas de medio de energía para tu nave, -con algo de escepticismo fue al avión, abrió un tanque de combustible, y con algo de dificultada metió un paño que se mojo con lo que quedaba del combustible -bien ahora la cantidad que necesita de eso, pero de agua, -sin decir nada, Arthur apunto a un barril y levanto tres dedos, apena llegaron los barriles, Rarity pidió que llenaran los tanque con el agua, Arthur quiso oponerse pero Rarity se lo impidió, -ahora coloca las gotas en el recipiente y apártate, -así lo hiso, la unicornio se acerco, se concentro y en un instante todo el contenedor brillo, -bien ya está listo, es un hechizo de igualación, lo uso a veces con las telas de que no son exactamente del mismo color

-entonces, veamos si no fastidio el motor –se subió, con la mano les pidió que se apartaran todos, los guardias ayudaron, alejando a los ponys por miedo a no sabes lo que haría, lo encendió y sin más el sutil rugido escucho por toda la ciudad –ronronea como un gatito –los guardias despejaron una vasta zona en línea recta, no tardo mucho para que los dos estuvieran en la línea de salida,

-la carrera será de aquí a Canterlot, -dijo Applejack - darán dos vueltas a la ciudad, pasaran por la torre más alta, del palacio de la princesa y regresaran el primero en atravesar ponyville de regreso gana –dijo no sin antes pedirle a Spike que le avisara a la princesa para que no ocurriera un accidente,

-si quiere te doy lago de ventaja –dijo con vanidad Rainbow Dash, pero Arthur solo se la quedo viendo mientras cerraba la cabina y encendía las turbinas, Applebloom movió una bandera, al instante Rainbow Dash salió volando a increíble velocidad mientras el jet apenas despegaba –te lo dije esa cosa no podrá ganarme

-¡¿Dónde está Arthur? -grito Twilight llegando con sus amigas, ellas solo levantaron sus pesuñas señalando al avión alejarse -¡no puede ser!

Rainbow Dash comenzó a volar algo lento con vanagloria, pero no tardo mucho en escuchar el sonido, se dio la vuelta para sentir como el avión la pasaba de largo a gran velocidad, al momento acelero lo mas que pudo pero apena si ponía igualar su velocidad, al final realizo el Rainbow sonic, rebasándolo, pero su triunfo duro poco ya que el avión también salió a supersónico dejándola atrás,

Canterlot realizaba sus actividad de rutina cuando, del horizonte un extraño artefacto paso sobre ellos seguido e una onda de choque con un sonido chirriante, cundió el pánico pero vieron como a la lejanía, su princesa lo observa desde su balcón, junto con los relámpagos asombrados, pero ninguno mostraba miedo, con solo ello también los habitantes se tranquilizaron, subieron a las azoteas a admirar como esa cosa daba una vuelta por la ciudad,

Rainbow Dash exhausta se dejo caer sobre una nube a las afueras de Canterlot, ya no podía mas, sin embargo vio con estupefacción como la nave mantenía la velocidad supersónica, sin mostrar alguna señal esfuerzo, resignada se quedo ahí, mientras el f-16 realizaba las dos vueltas a la ciudad, y pasaba por la torre, bajo la mirada de la princesa Luna que estaba saliendo por ese balcón, y regresaba a ponyville, ella lloro sobre la nube

Cuando ya todo había pasado, lo presentes se dispusieron a bajar cuando vieron salir de la nube, a una agotada pony azul que a duras penas ponía mantenerse en vuelo, en esas condiciones, y sobre todo con señales de haber llorado, logro dar las dos vueltas a la ciudad, y pasando por la torre se vio tentada a tomas un descanso en la torre pero no lo hiso, nadie sabía por qué los hacía, lo pocos que se quedaron a verla, no entendían por qué no bajaba y descansaba, cuando se disponía a poner rumbo a ponyville finalmente sus fuerzas le fallaron y sus alas la dejaron de sustentarla, cayó sin remedio al suelo derrotada, pero algo detuvo su caída, o más bien alguien,

Apena comenzó a recuperar la conciencia recordó lo que había pasado, o al menos una parte de ello, trato de levantarse pero noto que estaba siendo llevada, levanto al mirada y dijo cansada y asombrada

-princesa…Luna –exclamo la ver el cabello azulado y su pelaje negro,

-vamos una pony tiene que terminar su carrera -exclamo con ternura –yo sé que no te perdonarías su no lo lograbas –ahí, frente a la princesa termino de llorar lo que podía, al final se quedo dormida ante la luz de la luna, que ya salía por el horizonte,

En tierra los guardias seguían custodiando el avión pero ahora estaba fuera de ponyville, en el mismo lugar donde había aterrizado la primera vez, Arthur apenas de bajo, camino hacia el inicio de la carrera, y se sentó a contemplando de cielo esperando a Rainbow Dash, nadie quería molestarlo, ni Twilight que envió una carta a la princesa para pedirle informes sobre su amiga, la contestación no fue halagadora, se disponía a ir y decirle algo a Arthur, pero en lo que llegaba vieron una gran figura negra descendiendo sobre el pueblo, llevando consigo a Rainbow Dash,

- ¡Rainbow Dash! –Dijo Rarity eufórica, pero su voz cambio a una de preocupación al verla -¿Qué…que te paso?

-no se preocupe –dijo la princesa Luna –solo está dormida –sin titubeos Arthur se quito su chamarra, (parte del uniforme) y con ella cubrió a la pobre, para después cargarla, hacia el interior de la casa de Twilight, todas sus amiga se acercaron preocupadas, al ver como sus ojos mostraba las marcas de su llanto, todas quedaron cayadas, sabían bien lo de eso,

La una vez autoproclamada como la más veloz pony de Equestria fue derrotada por algo que subestimo con marcada referencia, había fallado y su obstinado orgullo le impidió admitirlo, haciendo que casi perdiera la vida tratando de terminar una carrera que ya hacía mucho había perdido

Arthur subía de vez en cuanto a ver si ya había despertado, y con sentimientos de culpa, no quiso alejarse mucho de ella, en una de esas subidas, Twilight lo alcanzo y lo confronto directamente

-Arthur –dijo con autoridad pero bajo para no despertar a Rainbow Dash, -dígame la verdad, ¿su especie nos atacaría, si intentamos devolverlo a su mundo? –El solo le indico, salir de la biblioteca, apenas salieron ella dijo -¿nos destruirían?

-la verdad Twilight, no lo sé, todo depende de cómo hayan reaccionado los altos mandos, pero lo mas probable es que envíen un grupo a explorar la zona, pero de seguro trataran de ser lo más discretos posibles y no envíen a nadie, o tal vez a una comisión diplomática,

* * *

><p><em>Me encuentro en la zona más devastada de Hawái, aquí los ciudadanos nunca imaginaron que algo como esto pasara, si ven a mi espalda, esta es la base aérea de pearl harbor, La escena no es más clara, muchos de los residentes recordaron el día del ataque japonés a estas costas hace casi 60 años pero esta vez no han sido nación alguna, han sido estas criaturas –<em>mostro a un enorme reptil a lado muerto junto a la puerta el cual era estudiado por personal militar – _sin embargo este día, una vez más los ciudadanos han demostrado un desinteresado apoyo, apoyo que es necesario en estos momentos-_mostro camiones y autosllevando a cientos de heridos, -_hasta hora el gobierno no ha dado declaración alguna, pero nos informa que todos los vuelos han sido cancelados, y los que estaban en vuelo, durante el incidente, están siendo escoltado a los aeropuertos más cercanos_

-ya debimos salir –dijo un piloto apagando el televisor – no puedo quedarme aquí con los brazos cruzados

-lo sé Owens, pero mientras no recibamos ordenes – dijo un compañero acercándose a él con una lata de refresco, - ¿acaso piensas que no me gustaría ir y arreglar cuentas con quien nos envió a esos? –apuntando a una ventada donde es apreciaba un enorme dragón azul, muerto

-señores –dijo el comandante entrando a la estancia –se que todos quieren saber cómo nos fue en este día nefasto, seré rápido –al momento saco una hoja de papel, y procedió a leerlas en voz alta –de los 118 cazas, conformados en las 27 alas apostadas en la base, lamento decir que perdimos a 48 aeronaves, para fortuna de nosotros todos los pilotos lograron usar el eyector, saliendo con vida,

-¿y los barcos? Mi hermano estaba colocado en uno

-lamento decir que de los 16 destructores, 8 han zozobrado, y solo perdimos un portaaviones, en el panel central están los nombres de los tripulantes desaparecidos, y Marcus no te preocupes, está a salvo

-gracias señor –dijo con alegría – pero que haremos ahora

-si

-tengo ordenes de preparar un grupo de bombarderos, en cuanto esa cosa haga señales de regresar, le arrojaremos tantas bombas, como podamos, los quiero ver en la sala de estrategia, ¡ahora!

* * *

><p>-¿dónde estoy? –Dijo la pony azul, mientras siente como le ponían un paño húmedo en la cabeza, -¿Qué paso?...princesa Luna<p>

-te desmayaste pequeña –dijo con un porte maternal –y yo te traje de regreso

-princesa…

-calma, se porque te arriesgaste así, esa criatura...

-Arthur

-sí, te ha estado cuidando desde que llegue, bajo apenas hace unos momentos –se acomodo como pudo con la cobijas pero noto que lo primero que la cubría era la chamarra de Arthur –o si, el te cubrió con ella…sabes al principio me asusto,

-sí, solo es porque es, como dijo….humano, pero dime ¿Dónde está?

-afuera –apuntando a la ven tana –hablando con Twilight, y parece que s importante, por ahora es mejor dormir, mañana resolveremos esto

El sol surgió como de costumbre, pero con la diferencia de que sorpresivamente, todos los habitantes de ponyville, se asombraron al ver frente a la casa de Twilight, a la propia princesa de la noche,

-buenos días a todos –dijo con su voz real – ¿que, dije algo malo?

-con ese tono –dijo Arthur destapándose los oídos – parecías que estabas enojadas,

-supongo que en parte me lo merezco, desde lo de Nightmare moon

-¿Quién?

-era yo cuando la maldad se apodero de mi, fui malvada, hasta que Twilight y sus amigas me salvaron,

-sabes no me interesa tu pasado, lo que cuenta ahora es el presente

-el tiene razón princesa –dijo Twilight entrando en escena –lo que paso con usted, ya no pasara por que nos tiene a nosotras a la princesa, que queremos ser sus amigas

-y me puedes apuntar Twilight, lo que hiciste por Rainbow Dash, solo un amigo lo haría –apenas dijo eso cuando la pony al fin salía de la casa, con un una clara vergüenza, se acerco lentamente y con aire de humildad le dijo a Arthur

-Gracias por…cuidarme anoche –pero saliendo de un barril cercano, frete a Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie llego para empezar a tocar una dulce melodía mientras tenia escrito en una pancarta que decía "bésalo" con corazoncitos dibujados en ella

-¿Rainbow Dash, pasa algo? –dijo Arthur tratando se voltearse pero la pony lo detuvo

-nada...Nada...no pasa nada –dijo asiendo señas a sus amigas las cuales entendieron e inmediatamente sacaron a Pinkie pie y recogieron su pancarta a la vez que Spike llegaba con las chicas –spike calma amiguito, ¿porque la prisa?

-es que me llego esto de la princesa Celestia –mostrándole un pergamino a twilight –parecer ser importante –la pony violeta la abrió leyéndolo en vos alta

-mi fiel estudiante Twilight sparkle, me he dado a la tarea de meditar el asunto de nuestro invitado, y he decidido que lo mejor es el regresarlo a su mundo, lo más pronto posible,

-entonces ya se va, -dijo Pinkie pie decepcionada - pero ni siquiera le he hecho una fiesta de bienvenida, entonces será de despedida, que buena idea pinkie –para seguir dando brinquitos alrededor de todos,

-espera hay mas –dijo Twilight prosiguiendo con la lectura – es posible que ya entablaran amistad con Arthur, pero de seguro comprende que a este mundo no pertenece, y aunque con gusto desearía que se quedara, se bien que no puede, por lo tanto regresare a ponyville apenas recibes esta carta, para que junto con mi hermana Luna le devolvamos a su respectivo lugar…atte. La princesa Celestia

-aun sigo sin comprender como le hacen -dijo Arthur viendo como pergamino - para enviar y recibir eso, por medio de ti, Spike

-con el tiempo te acostumbras –de las nubes se vio descender en frente de la alcaldía, el carruaje de la princesa llevado por cuatro de sus guardias pegasos, apenas todo el suelo cuando la alcaldesa llego para saludarla y darle la bienvenida a al pueblo, más la ver a lo lejos a Twilight, y sus amigas se encamino hacia ellas –princesa –dijo inclinándose ante ella

-Spike, veo que tus modales no han cambiado, -dijo ella con picardía, a lo que ella se rio un poco –joven Arthur ¿está listo? –El aludido dudo por un momento pero después asintió –entonces haremos lo mismo que causo que usted terminara con nosotras en primer lugar –se dirigió a su alumna y a su hermana, les susurro algunas palabras, para después entre las tres comenzar a concentrar su poder,

* * *

><p>-mayor, el fenómeno geo-espacia ha vuelto, mismas coordenadas –el mayor tomo un teléfono y con voz firme y gruesa exclamo<p>

-¡atención pájaros, la zorra ha vuelto, repito, la zorra ha vuelto! –los pilotos no esperaron la repetición la instante todos se movieron a sus aviones, armados hasta los dientes, en los hangares los bombarderos están siendo alistaos con la bombas, encaminándose a la pista de despegue –zafarrancho de combate,

-señor, todas las alas están listas a salir en dos minutos, los portaaviones mantiene distancia con el objetivo, los b-29 ya tiene sus objetivos –el soldado asintió –y los grupos de avanzada con guías laser, ya están saliendo

-bien según las imágenes, esta debe ser la ciudad principal –apuntando en el mapa, la ciudad de Canterlot –las 6 a 9 se encargaran de escoltar los bombarderos a esas posiciones, el resto irán sobre este poblado –apuntando a ponyville

-si señor…mayor nos informan que los rusos y chinos han enviado sus cazas, señor

Ordénales a los nuestros, mantenerse la margen, y tengan vigilados a ellos, por lo que sabemos, pueden estar involucrados con los rusos

-tengo la secretario de defensa en la 1, señor

-secretario, en este instante los cazas están despegando con rumbo a sus objetivos, solo espero la orden del presidente para realizar el ataque,

* * *

><p>-parece que ya esta –dijo Twilight –pero no veo la niebla, que extraño<p>

-eso no me preocupa, la verdad chicas, las extrañare en verdad en visto cosas aquí que me han cambiado, espero algún día volverlas a ver, pero sé que tal vez no pase jamás, por lo demás gracias por su amistad –las ponys se le abalanzaron para abrazarlo, excepto Rainbow Dash, la cual se quedo estática sobre una de las alas del f-16

-toma Arthur –dijo Twilight sosteniendo una bolsa –son lagunas cosas que preparamos para que no nos olvides –Arthur la tomo, abriéndola pudo observar su contenido, sonriéndoles

-chicas gracias, una bufanda, -aludiendo a Rarity –una manzanas, -Applejack - un libro –Twilight - y una flor, todo cubierto con serpentinas –mas noto que no había nada de Rainbow Dash, se subió a su avión donde encontró dentro de la cabina a la pony azul -Rainbow Dash, no vemos,

-sabes es bueno que ya te vayas, -dijo con desdén pero de sus ojos unas lagrimas salieron precipitadamente -así volveré a ser la más rápida de Equestria –se disponía a irse pero Arthur la detuvo ¡¿Qué quieres?

-darte esto –dijo sacando una medalla de broche, vieja y casi oxidada – esta medalla me la dio mi padre, cuando era un niño, el día que juntos fuimos a mi primera exhibición aérea –la tomo y se la coloco, acomodándola entre su crin, Rainbow Dash por un momento se sonrojo – espero que de la misma suerte, que me ha dado a mi –con ello la beso en su frente, a lo que ella lo abrazo con emoción, a la distancia salió pinkie pie de nuevo con la pancarta, en ello estaban cuando por la radio escucho algo que lo inquieto

-aquí gorrión 5, a granja, estamos a siete minutos del primer objetivo, solicito instrucciones, cambio –se acercaron todos los presentes para poder oír mejor

-gorrión 5, aquí granja, mantenga su posición, espere la orden…atención, alas 6 a 9, alisten sus rondas, repito alisten sus rondas, cambio

-entendido, granja tengo rondas de AGM-142 lista, espero orden, cambio y fuera –Arthur trago saliva, se volteo, la mirada de extrañeza de los presentes incluyendo a la princesas, solo una tenía una vaga idea de lo que significaba esto

-díganme por dios –exclamo Arthur con temor –que no dijo AGM-142 –mas Twilight se encamino a Arthur y dijo aun sin poder aclarar su mente, recordando esas visiones de Zecura

-nos atacaran –la expresión en el rostro del humano se lo confirmo

* * *

><p><strong>Dos soles en el cielo<strong>

**Dos formas vivir**

**Ambos compartiremos la tierra a morir**

**Da igual**

**El que gane o el que pierda**

**Serás tú seré yo**

**En esta cruenta batalla**

**Nuestro sueño morirá**


	5. Chapter 5

-aquí victorus 1, a delta 5 bravo, estamos a 6 minutos del objetivo, cambio,

-entendido victorus 1, aquí delta bravo, espere indicaciones, cambio -expreso a través de la radio, más de la nada una señal extraña llego al receptor –señor una señal proveniente de uno de los objetivos

-colóquela en el altavoz….aquí el mayor Peter Austin, identifíquese

-señor, teniente Arthur nial Anderson ala 69,

-teniente es bueno oírlo, cual es su situación

-señor estoy en un poblado, no hostil, solicito que aborte los ataques, repito, aborten los ataques

-negativo soldado, tengo ordenes del estado mayor, trate e alejarse del lugar lo más pronto posible, enviare un equipo de rescate por usted

-señor, no puede realizar un ataque no fundamentado, señor, repito, aborte el ataque, no son hostiles, no son hostiles –por un momento el mayor se quedo callado, aun su mente divagaba mientras algunos, trataban de regresarlo a la realidad

-espero que este en lo correcto….-tomo en radio y con un gran suspiro –atención lideres de escuadrón, señal BUSTER, repito señal BUSTER –en vuelo los pilotos

-entendido delta, atención aborten la misión, aseguren el perímetro de los objetivos, los bombarderos regresan a la base,

-teniente, mantenga su posición –dijo el mayor mientras que se cortaba la comunicación –comuníquenme con el General, alerten a la fuerza de ataque, que alisten un puesto de avanzada, en donde está el teniente, que extremen precauciones,

-si señor

-señor el General en la 1,

Arthur bajo de su nave mientras veía el cielo, mientras todos los demás presentes le imitaban

-Arthur ¿que estamos viendo? –dijo Twilight, pero saliendo de un cumulo de nubes cientos de aviones salieron, algunos más grandes que el de Arthur, algunos tenían formas diferentes, más abajo, un grupo de 5 enormes libélulas gigantes, que se mantenían en la aire por medio de, lo que para ellos eran aspas de molino, girando a gran velocidad, lentamente empezaron a descender, y Arthur se les acerco, del primero que bajo salieron un grupo de personas, Twilight reconoció los tubos den metal que Tenían en las manos,

-sargento jonh Spartan, señor –dijo el individuo dando el saludo militar –se me ordeno coloca un puesto de avanzada…señor

-si

-señor, esperaba encontrarnos con algunos lugareños, señor

-mi amigo –dijo tocando su hombro –no me lo creerás pero ellos –apuntando a los ponys que ya los rodeaban –son los lugareños – a la vez ya todos los soldados ya estaban en tierra

-señor no tenemos tiempo

-pero no esta bromeando –dijo Pinkie Pie, el soldado se destapo los oídos creyendo haber escuchado mal pero, al final, ante las miradas de sus compañeros -¡qué bien, hare una gran fiesta de bienvenida, siiii! –Arthur solo asintió, de pronto uno de ellos tomo un radio y desconcertado hablo

-Base, aquí grupo cuervo, no lo creerá pero los habitantes son caballos…lo juro son caballos,…ponys, señor solicito instrucciones

-mantenga su posición, le mayor llegara en unas horas, aseguren el perímetro, y… ¿qué dijo usted…ponys?

Sí señor, este lugar es un sueño hecho realidad para cualquier niña de 5 a 7 años –pero fue interrumpido por el teniente –si señor

-soldado, responda, porque este ataque sin justificación –así fue como es entero de todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia – ahora lo entiendo, por ello tanto armamento –para mala coincidencia, Spike salió de un rincón trayendo una bandeja muffins, al instante siguiente era apuntado por todos los tubos de metal, algunos de ellos apostados en los helicópteros,

-atención aves, -dijo un soldado a través del radio -posible mamá osa en el perímetro –el pobre dragón estaba asustado pero Twilight se coloco entre él y las armas

-¡alto, bajen las armas! –dijo Arthur con autoridad, para después encaminarse al pobre de Spike, y cargándolo lo llevo junto a las princesas

En Canterlot las cosas no iban de maravilla, para ellos ver unas cocas como esa era algo impresionante, pero ver cientos rodeando la ciudad, ya era para asustarlos lo suficiente para no salir, y refugiarse en sus casas, algunos guardias emprendieron el vuelo llevando lanzas y espadas, pero se mantuvieron estáticos, alrededor del palacio y la ciudad

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaron y ponyville ya era un hervidero de emociones diversas, mientras algunos se mantenían la margen, otros comenzaba a hablar con los extraterrestres, Pinkie Pie era la mas emocionada, empezó a repartir sus muffins por todos lados, mas algunos de ellos se mostraban reservados, pero probaron laos postres, más un helicóptero llego, y de el descendieron dos personas que con solo su presencia las tropas se colocaron en firmes, ambas se aproximaron a Arthur el cual estaba hablando con las princesas<p>

-teniente –Arthur se volteo y dio el saludo militar –espero un buen informe de usted, al respecto de esta situación

-general, antes que nada, -dijo Arthur, bajando su mano -deseo presentarle a la princesa Celestia, gobernante de Equestria –las dos alicornios se colocaron al frente y extendieron sus pesuñas, en señal de saludo –y a su hermana, la princesa Luna

-es un placer conocerlo, -dijo la princesa Celestia –Arthur y sus soldados me han informado de la situación que los aquejan

-señora, también comprenderá –dijo el general –él porque nuestra primera posición semi-hostil a usted –la observo detenidamente –usted es quien ataco a nuestros exploradores, ¿verdad? –la princesa asintió

-malinterprete su presencia en mi mundo, considerando que sus maquinas eran en realidad algún tipo de animal

-entiendo, lo mismo paso, solo que en nuestro caso, si eran animales, y destruyeron una de nuestras ciudades más importantes, en el pacifico –un soldado llego y le entrego un papel, lo leyó con detenimiento –princesa, su presencia ha causado un grave desequilibrio en muestra política mundial, por ello el presidente ha decidido hacer una visita...Arthur, usted que conoce el territorio ¿sabe donde podría aterrizar el fuerza aérea 1?

-sí señor, al oeste de aquí hay una meseta, de aproximadamente un kilometro de largo

-yo la conozco -dijo Twilight, trayendo consigo un libro –la meseta esta cerca del bosque, y además es de granito solido

-es una buena noticia, enviare un equipo para asegurar la zona, señorita, ¿me permitía un mapa? –la pony por un momento dudo pero la princesa con su ojos tranquilos, hiso que se lo enterregara

-me gustaría podre recibirlo en Canterlot como debe de ser recibido un dignatario, pero ambos tenemos asuntos urgentes que resolver, por ello lo recibiré en ponyville, para posteriormente encaminarnos a nuestro palacio

-si quieren yo los guio –dijo Rainbow Dash a lo que le general le dio el visto bueno, y ella junto con un grupo de la guardia real, y un grupo de tres helicópteros se encaminaron hacían allá, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la meseta pero mientras se iban acercando distinguieron otros helicópteros, todavía más grandes, de doble hélice,

-ya llegamos –dijo Rainbow Dash al aterrizar, ahí distinguió a otro contingente de humanos, colocando extrañas cuerda con frasquitos de vidrio pegadas, mas adelante pudo ver como otros avienes bajaban y se colocaban a los lados de la enormes líneas, tan distraída estaba que no noto cuando uno de los seres se le acerco

-así que lo que escuche a través de la radio, no era broma -dijo espantando a la pony que se volteo –entonces son inteligentes –más un miembro de la guardia le dijo con autoridad

-en nombre de su superior –dijo la guardia a lo que el humano se le acerco –solicito sabes que están realizando

-señor tenemos ordenes de asegurar el lugar y preparar la pista para el fuerza aérea 1 –la transmisión de avión presidencial di señal de que estaba cerca – ¡atención el presidente estará aquí en 36 minutos!

-ya lo escucharon, coloquen las señales de pista – los marine empezaron a colocar los cables mientras otros más entraban en una tienda, Rainbow Dash motivada por la curiosidad entro, solo para ver un montón de cajas con ventanas, algunas ponían puntos y líneas verdes y otros parecían tener algún paisaje, se volteo y en un instante se vio a si misma a través de una de esas pantallas,

-atención, aquí grupo cuervo 2 y 4, escoltado dignatarios, me escuchan aquí cuervo 2 y 4, repito –la pony salto del susto, al mismo tiempo un soldado tomo el radio y respondió,

-entendido cuervo, aquí delta 2, esta lista su pista,

-entendido –el soldado dio laguna sindicaciones y salió, a fuera estaban bajando los otros dos helicópteros y el carruaje de las princesas, ambas se sorprendieron al ver el despliegue de fuerzas en ese lugar, también al contemplar un buen numero de extraños carruajes que se movían por si solos, sin nada que los jalara –general, señor, todo listo, por favor síganme

-bien soldado –dijo el hombre al bajar de la unidad, seguido por las princesas y por las ponys entraron a la misma tienda donde estaba ya Rainbow Dash –situación

-señor, ya nos instalamos en la zona, también en el poblado, sin embargo nos informa que los rusos mantiene una distancia considerable sobre el terreno –dijo mirando uno de los monitores, y señalando con una guía laser

-¿y el fuerza aérea 1?

-nos informa que ya entro la espacio aéreo de la zona –escucharon una conmoción afuera –como dije ya llego –efectivamente los ponys nunca se imaginaron ver algo así, un vehículo mas grande que una hidra, volaba en dirección hacia ellos, en tierra los soldados ya habían colocado la torre de control –atención aquí equipo tierra, me escucha F.A.1 –Twilight entro y miro el mismo dispositivo que el tenia en avión de Arthur

-aquí el F.A.1, recibido vemos la pista, esperamos indicación para aterrizar

-entendido, tienen premiso para descender –el Boeing, desplego el tren de aterrizaje mientras tocaba tierra, los neumáticos chillaron al tocar al loza de granito, al final se detuvo, casi en medio de la pista –limpio

-entonces –dijo la princesa Celestia a Arthur, mientras se acercaba al avión –aquí esta su gobernante -el solo asintió, más a la distancia escucho como un tumulto de personas se acercaban a Arthur con euforia

-¡Arthur, maldito afortunado, estas vivo! -corriendo venia el resto de su escuadra, y al frente Owens, lo recibió con una palmada en el hombro –y dime ¿Cómo te libraste de esa…cosa que casi me mata? –el solo se quito para dejarles ver a la princesa Celestia, reguardada por su guardias, y por Twilight –pero…

-mi amigo es una larga historia, en verdad larga historia


End file.
